A Year With The Weasley Family Repost
by MeaghannnnxD
Summary: Molly Weasley has six energetic boys she loves unconditionally, but they can be a handful. Spend a year with Molly and her family and find out how she does it! From cuts and scrapes to fights and name calling, no day is ever normal in the Weasley house!
1. May 15

**A YEAR WITH THE WEASLEY FAMILY IS (FINALLY) BACK UP! **It was originally posted on the TheCrazyAuthors account I shared. I am extremely sorry for it taking this long (I was busy with school and family and a lot of different things) but now, here it is! It will go from today, May 15th, 2010, until on or after May 15th, 2011, depending on what I decide. :P I am sooo sorry to all of my readers, I really am. I hope you can forgive me!

Bill is 10, Charlie is 8, Percy is 4, Fred and George are 2, and Ron is just about two months old. Also, **I do not own Harry Potter**. :D

_Chapter One_

_May 15__th__, 1980_

Fred and George Weasley were _not _in good moods, not at all. The new baby was crying and screaming over _nothing_, and mummy was giving all her attention to him! But still he cried and screamed and cried and screamed and cried and streamed, and there was no sign of him stopping any time soon. Molly was rocking him and singing to him and holding him but still he didn't stop. It was really getting on Fred and George's nerves. Surely they hadn't screamed and cried _this_ much when they were little!

They took their ice pops Molly had handed them outside, where it was nice and warm out and the trees were perfect for climbing in, Bill and Charlie said. Fred and George were only two; they weren't allowed to climb trees. Bill and Charlie got to do _everything_!

"Bill," Fred whined, licking his sticky fingers and dropping his popsicle stick on the ground. "Wanna climb, too! Wanna climb in the tree, too!" George nodded in agreement. But Bill shook his head from his perch on one of the lower branches on the tree and looked down at them.

"No," he said in that way older brothers had when telling their younger brothers that they couldn't do something. "_You_ can't climb trees. You're too little; you can't even reach the lowest branch. And you'd fall and break something if I put you up here. You're too young."

Fred and George pouted. They were too young to do _everything_! They turned around and walked inside, knowing that Bill wouldn't relent. When they got inside, they went up to Charlie's room, where Charlie was playing a game that looked pretty complicated to Fred and George. But Charlie was playing against himself, so that meant he could play Fred and George next!

"Charlie," George said, in his cute-little-kid voice. "Can we pway wif you? Bill said we can't climb the tree wif him and mummy said-"

"No!" Charlie cut him off. "I don't want you messing up my game. Plus, you're too young, and you don't know the rules. It would be too hard for you."

"You can teach us! It can't be _that _hard!" Fred insisted, but Charlie, who could be just as stubborn as Fred and George could, shook his head. Fred and George pouted again and walked out of the room. They really were too young to do _everything_! It wasn't fair!

The twins wandered downstairs, where they found Ron finally asleep in Molly's arms. They spoke quietly so they wouldn't wake him up; none of them wanted him to start screaming and crying again.

"Mum, Bill won't let us climb the tree wif him and Charlie says we can't pway his game!" Fred complained.

"Why are we too young to do everyfing, mum? We're not too little!" George added.

"That's right, boys," Molly smiled. "You can do lots of things."

"Like what?" They asked in unison.

"Well," Molly began. "You two are very good big brothers. You're good at helping out with Ron, and playing with him, and you're very patient with him. When he's older, you'll be the ones teaching him how to play games and ride a bike and all the things that Bill and Charlie and Percy are teaching you to do. And you two are very creative. There are things that you're good at that none of your other brothers are." Molly had been a mother for years; she knew her boys were jealous of the baby.

"We're good at pwaying pwanks!" George said, grinning.

"That's right," Molly laughed. "You are." The boys smiled.

"Mum," Fred asked, a mischievous look in his eye. "Can we have more popsicles?"

Molly knew they would find some way to get them even if she said no.


	2. May 16

_Chapter Two_

_May 16__th__, 1980_

"Hello, my little Ronnie," Molly said softly, smiling, when she saw Ron awake in the crib. He was cooing softly to himself. He had been trying to roll himself onto his stomach, but he hadn't quite managed that yet. He smiled back at her, and reached for her with his cubby little arms. Molly picked him up and tickled him, and he giggled happily.

"How's my baby boy today? How's my happy baby boy?" Molly cooed, and Ron smiled, showing his toothless grin. Molly couldn't help smiling when he did. He was such a sweet baby, with the softest shock of red hair and freckles dotting his nose and cheeks. He definitely had his little fingers wrapped firmly around her heart.

"Ronnie's mummy's little angel," Molly cooed, in the same voice that everybody talks to babies in. "Yes he is, he's mummy's cute little angel face. Mummy loves her little boy, yes she does! Mummy _loves_ Ronnie, and she always will, always. Does Ronnie love Mummy? Does baby Ronnie love his Mummy, does he?" Ron smiled at her and wrapped his fingers around her thumb in response.

Molly carried the baby downstairs and set him on a blanket on the floor with some toys to play with and watched him as he happily shook his rattle and cooed to his stuffed animals. She loved her sons, every one of them, and would always do _anything_ to keep them safe and protect them. They may get on her nerves sometimes, but there is no question that Molly Weasley loves her sons.


	3. May 17

_Chapter Three_

_May 17__th__, 1980_

"BILL! CHARLIE! PERCY! YOU BOYS GET DOWN HERE, _NOW_!" Molly yelled, angrily. The three oldest Weasley boys clamored down the steps, arguing about something or other, like they always were. Molly really didn't care to hear about it right now. Fred and George retreated to the living room, where they could still hear everything said in the kitchen, happy that it wasn't them in trouble for once.

"What, mum?" Bill asked, glaring at his younger brothers. "_I _didn't do anything but _they_-"

"Don't try to blame this on me, Bill, because you know full well _I_ didn't do anything at all. Just because you're mad about your stupid model plane…. I don't know what mum's mad about but it wasn't me! _Percy_-" Charlie exclaimed.

"_I_ didn't do a thing! _You_ two-" Percy yelled, incredulously.

"ENOUGH!" Molly shouted, red-faced. "Enough already! You three know _exactly_ what I'm mad about and I'm not in the mood for your games. The second-floor bathroom window is broken and _I want an explanation_! Whichever one of you three did it better come clean _now, or else_!"

Bill, Charlie, and Percy looked at each other and gulped nervously. They couldn't recall _ever_ seeing Molly this angry. She was absolutely livid.

"Mum…," Bill said, carefully. Being the oldest, he was the first to speak. "Mum, we don't know anything about the broken window. We didn't break it; we were on the third floor all day, in our rooms. It wasn't us, mum."

"Who else could it have _been_?" Molly yelled. "The younger boys are all too little!"

"Mum, it wasn't us!" Charlie insisted.

"That's it. You three, go to your rooms! I'll deal with you when your father gets home."

The three boys retreated sullenly up the stairs.

When Arthur got home and Molly told him about the broken window, he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh," He said, embarrassed. "That was me… see, I was experimenting with a hair brush…."

Molly let the boys out of their rooms and gave them a full apology.


	4. So sorry! But good news

Okay, so, as you can see I have failed in updating once again and I am so so so so so so sorry. Right after I posted the first couple of chapters in this repost, a bunch of family stuff and friend drama and things like that that I was not anticipating took place, and it kept me extremely busy for a while. Also, I am a horrible procrastinator and I can be very lazy and times which is why it was not back up in July or August when things calmed down. And then school started up again so I got quite busy.

However, I am now going to try once again to update every day. Well… not every day. See, I've learned my lesson with that. But I am going to try to update at least once every three or four days, and it will cover every day for a year in the fic. I am sooo sorry, readers. I feel so bad for failing you once again.

I'm also starting a website. If you'd like to visit it (chapters will be posting there as soon as I finish them, which may be a few days before they're posted on . And also I might post a couple chapters of my fic that has to deal with the Potters) please go to http:/ mx456lkred. wordpress. com/. Take the spaces out.

This fic (and also the other one) will be deleted in a few days and reposted in two or three weeks.


End file.
